HONEYSUCKLE
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: Steamy one shot set in the prison sometime before the fall. Daryl and Beth have a steamy first date in the tower Pure smut Mature for sure


Honeysuckle

He took a deep breath. _Don't be a pussy Dixon just do it_

"Meet me in the tower,"

Beth sucked in her breath as she felt him whisper in her ear. She turned at looked at him. She smiled and bit her lip.

He was looking in her pretty blue eyes. Ever since the night he had told her about Zack being killed on a run and she hugged him, Daryl thought of nothing but her. He'd been watching her for a week now, working up the nerve to do this.

"Yes," she whispered and felt his lips touch hers, felt his scraggly beard at her neck. She wondered how it would feel on her inner thigh and felt her cheeks turn red and she started to get wet at the thought. Beth had wanted Daryl for a long time. Ever since the farm. It was the reason her relationship with Zack had never really went anywhere.

Beth was a virgin. She was saving it for someone special. In her heart, in her dreams she wanted it to be Daryl that took her virginity. She wasn't a kid now; she was almost nineteen. Ever since the farm and the first time she saw him, heard his honeysuckle growl she wanted him.

"Can't wait Princess," she felt his tongue, his hot breath as he growled in her ear, "twenty minutes?" She was weak in the knees but she nodded her head.

Then he was gone. She couldn't believe it. She had a date with Daryl Dixon! She hurried off to her cell to change.

She dug out the sexy black bra and panties she had found on a run. She put them on. Over top she put her pink cami and sweater and her black cropped jeans. It was her best outfit. Maggie had given her a bottle of perfume she had found on a run for her last birthday. She put some on. It had been a long time since Beth had felt so girly and pretty.

She combed her hair and quickly braided the ends. It would have to do. She had a feeling it didn't matter to Daryl what she looked like. She saw the desire in his killer eyes.

*********************************************************8

Daryl couldn't believe he actually made a date with Beth. He'd been trying to work up the nerve for the last two weeks. Ever since she hugged him that night, he hadn't been able to get her off of his mind. He wanted her and it had been a long time since Daryl had felt like that about anyone.

He hadn't hooked up with anyone since before the Turn. Could have if he'd wanted to. Everyone knew Carol Pelletier wanted him but he just couldn't feel that way about her. She was like an older sister to him. But when Beth hugged him and he felt her tiny body pressed against his it took all he had not to throw her up against the wall and take her right there.

After that he found himself watching her. She was like a ray of sunshine. She worked hard, took care of little Asskicker like she was her own. He found his thoughts drifting to that. In his cell at night, he thought about how it would feel to bury himself inside her, how she would sound moaning his name… He would stroke himself thinking about it. Sometimes he thought about what it would be like for it to be just them alone somewhere in a cabin in the woods. Away from the group. Just them. And maybe someday their own little asskicker. Daryl never thought about things like that in his life until now.

Daryl was in love with her.

He went to the tower to wait for his woman.

***********************************************************8

When she got there, Daryl was waiting. His beautifully expressive eyes lit up when he saw her. He was sitting in the chair when she came in but he stood up. He looked so incredibly sexy in his jeans and angel wings vest. No sleeves, his muscular arms glistening with sweat in the hot humid Georgia evening. He took her in his arms. He could barely speak but he managed to get out "Hey girl," he whispered in that voice dripping with honeysuckle. She smiled and bit her lip. "Hey" she said looking in his eyes.

Daryl couldn't stand it anymore. She felt so damn good in his arms, all soft and warm. And what the hell was she wearing? She smelled so good. He looked deep in her eyes. "Beth…." He whispered and then his lips were crushing hers. He was melting as her mouth opened allowing his tongue inside. He picked her up in his arms lips still pressed to hers, tongues exploring each others mouths as he sat her on the desk.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, eyes darkening with his desire.

"Have ya.. I mean are ya a virgin?" he felt his face turn red .

She blushed too "Yes do you …I mean .. " he cut off her words with a kiss that answered her question.

"Just needed ta know don't want ta hurt ya.." she kissed him. God but her kisses made him weak in the knees.

"Daryl Dixon you'd never hurt me," He shook his head. "Never" He kissed her trailing kisses to her ear. "Fallin fer ya girl fallin hard.." he growled in her ear. She felt his tongue on her neck and his teeth as he sucked. She cried out a little.

"Markin ya so everyone knows yer mine," his honeysuckle growl was making Beth so wet. She had never been this turned on in her life. "Ya want me Princess? Ya want me ta pop yer cherry fer ya?" he whispered in her ear as he unbuttoned her sweater. She looked in his eyes.

"Ive wanted you since the first time I saw you at the farm," she kissed him. "Its stupid but.. I was saving myself ..for you . I never thought you would …" his passionate kiss cut off her words. She had never been kissed that hard in her life. He pulled the cami over her head.

"So fuckin hot," he growled as he took off her bra. He looked in her eyes as his fingers rolled her little pink nipples and she moaned. Her breasts were perfect, beautiful and he lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Now she was whispering his name as she reached down to unbutton his jeans. He was rock hard and he felt her tiny soft hand touch him . He moaned as his jeans dropped to the floor. She ran her hands around his body.

"Stand up," he said to her. He took off her jeans now and looked at her, naked except for the hot lacy black panties she wore. He picked her up in his arms, kissing her and carried her to the little cot in the corner. He put her down and leaned over her, looking in her eyes.

"You," he said in between kissing her neck "are mine do you understand?" he looked in her eyes. "Mine. My girl. No one else's," Beth had never been more turned on in her life. He raked his eyes down her body. "Mine," he said again, kissing and licking his way down her belly.

He reached her panties. He looked at her hungrily. "Ain't gonna be needin thes anymore," he pulled them off. He put his hand on the soft curls of her mound and gently dipped a finger inside. "So fuckin wet already," She gasped . "Yer so fuckin tight Princess. Gonna fix that ," She was blushing now. He gently moved his finger in and out. Now she was whispering his name again and it was driving him crazy. She was so fucking beautiful but he had to make her understand.

"This belongs ta me now Beth," he dipped his head between her legs. He needed to taste her. He'd been dreaming of that every night since she hugged him. Her scent drove him crazy. "Ya taste so good mmmmm," he moaned.

"Yes Daryl oh yes I belong to you I love you," he looked up at her, his expressive showing everything he felt. He kissed her lips tenderly and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Beth I-Im in love with you," she kissed him passionately. He held her tightly to him. He kissed his way back down her belly. He wanted to make this good for her. He spread her legs apart and buried his face in her wetness. He could hear her moaning, his name rolling off her sweet lips. He found her hard little clit and sucked on it as her moans got louder and louder til he felt the spasms of her orgasm and now she wasn't whispering she was screaming. He raised himself up and kissed her lips.

"Are you ready Princess? It might hurt," he was looking in her eyes.

"Oh yes I need you Daryl I need you inside me please oh please,"

"Goin ta try not ta hurt ya," he pressed his throbbing cock into her wetness and she gasped. He pushed again.

"One more time Princess an yer mine forever," he growled as he pushed again. Beth felt a sharp pain deep inside her and something ripped and then he was inside her. He stopped moving for just a minute, savoring the feel of being inside his beautiful sweet Beth. His love. He kissed her lips.

He looked in her beautiful eyes, drowning in her sweetness.

"You ok?," he asked her as he kissed her. Her kisses answered his question.

Beth looked in his eyes. Feeling Daryl inside her felt so good.

"Mmmmm Daryl ," she moaned. He started moving, slowly at first and then faster, harder. He was growling in her ear, grunting and the sound was making her crazy for him.

"Mine yer mine understand you belong to only me," his whispering growl was making her wild with desire. She could smell the cloying scent of honeysuckle that was blooming everywhere. She didn't care about anything . There was only Daryl and he was inside her and she was his. His woman.

Beth cried out her pleasure as he slammed into her again and again. She was his and every time he said made her hotter and hotter. This is what she had dreamed of. She truly loved this amazing man. He was kissing her face her neck her breasts. His whiskers tickled her body and she was on fire. She never knew anything could feel this good. She looked in his eyes and they were wild. He was the hunter and she was his prey. His. She was claimed now. Daryl's woman.

She felt the fire rising inside her and she wrapped her legs around her. She was screaming his name as she came again and again

"That's right sweetheart c'mon come fer me come hard, I wanna feel it," and the biggest orgasm she ever had hit her . A minute later Daryl was ready. "Gonna cum princess gonna cum fer ya just fer you only you," she felt him explode inside her. He growled her name as he rode the waves of pleasure until it was over.

They collapsed in each others arms. He kissed her, cupping her face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

Beth wrapped her arms around him, her hands in his hair. She was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. "Yer mine," he said, his head on her chest. He kissed her breast.

"Yes I am," she said and he kissed her. She was nothing like the other women he had been with in his life. They were cheap sluts, mostly trailer trash that Merle brought around. Not like her. She was so beautiful, pure, and good.. And now she was his. For the first time, Daryl was happy.

They held each other for a long time neither one wanting to leave. But Daryl knew he had watch soon and Beth would have to go tend to the baby. They left the tower together. He was holding her hand as he walked her back to her cell, occasionally stopping to kiss her.

"Daryl!," she giggled. He lifted her chin and kissed her, his tongue flickering off her lips. "if you keep this up.."

"If I keep it up what? ," he knew and he slid his hand between her legs. "Meet me in the tower later an' I'll fix that fer ya," she blushed a little. He hugged her. "Ya can't be bashful now not after what we done," He kissed her a long passionate kiss.

They were still standing there kissing in the hallway when Carol Pelletier came up to them. Daryl and Beth were too wrapped up in each other to notice her standing there clearing her throat.

"Well its about damn time. We thought you two were never coming out," she was half smiling, trying not to laugh.

"We?" Daryl said to her, arms still around Beth, her face buried in his chest.

"Everyone," now Carol did burst out laughing. "Remember how you used to tease Glenn and Maggie?" He remembered how whenever he knew they were up there he'd yell out "Glenn Maggie You comin?" Carol tried to stop laughing so she could talk.

"Oh shit," he said, his face turning red. Carol laughed harder at this. Beth lifted her head. She remembered too. Now Carol saw the bruises on her neck and she laughed harder. "Fuck," Carol said "Gotta go laughing so hard I'm gonna piss my pants," now they were laughing as she left.

They walked together into the main room where Glenn, Maggie Rick and Michonne were waiting, Now both of them were blushing as they faced the laughter that ensued. It was ok with Daryl though. Beth was in his arms, she was his now and he could face anything with her beside him.

Beth was smiling, blushing as Daryl took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground as he kissed her passionately , sitting down in a chair with her in his arms, lips still pressed together til they hear Rick yelling "Get a room you two,"

"That reminds me," he said to her between kisses. "Have yer stuffed moved into the perch by the time I'm off watch," He kissed her again and nuzzled her neck. He finally placed what her perfume smelled like.

Honeysuckle.


End file.
